


1:58 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell began to frown when he remembered the Kents appearing with fried chicken.





	1:58 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to frown when he remembered the Kents appearing with fried chicken after he ate the same thing with his daughter hours earlier in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
